Untitled as of yet
by OliviaHS3
Summary: Remus finds himself hopelessly attracted to his best mate, and despite social and personal dilemas he has he wonders what's in store for him, if he goes for it... Not yet titled... suggestions would be wonderful.
1. Chapter 1

"Prongsie! Prongsie!"

I looked up at the holler, even though it wasn't directed towards me. Sirius bounded forward across the commons, his messy mop of hair bounced after him, he was grinning but somehow he managed to have his tongue lolling out like a dog with its head out a car window.

I pushed my hair back, and then pointed to a trail leading down to the grounds. As Sirius rushed past me, I closed my book and followed at a slower pace.

"What's so important?" I asked quietly.

Sirius didn't seem to hear, so I cleared my throat he looked back at me, in surprise but smiling wildly. "Well 'ello Moony."

I gave a slight nod. "Why do you need to talk to James?" I asked, speeding up a bit as he slowed down. We fell in quick strides together.

He grinned and shook his head, "no no. can't tell just yet… come on then. You can listen." He grabbed my arm and dragged me with him as he sped into a run.

"Slow down!" I snapped trying to keep up, "SIRIUS! Slow down." I clutched my book against my chest, and glared at him.

He didn't stop till we found the half crumbled wall Lily was sitting on top of. James was standing in front of her- leaning in front of her- into her. One of his hands disappeared into her hair, and the other I couldn't see but I knew where it might be. They appeared to be trying to eat the others face.

Sirius stopped short and I stumbled over my own feet, dropping my book and scattering my notes.

"Git." I hissed bending down to pick up my stuff.

"Hey you two, stop snogging for a second, I've got exciting news." Sirius half laughed speaking.

James turned to us eyes wide.

"Yeah?" he asked. Eager for the news. Lily however was blushing and hiding her face, and not meeting my gaze.

"I turned Snivellus's potions book into a blast ended skrute." Sirius said proudly, beaming smugly.

I sighed and shook my head. James grinned, and looked about to congratulate him but Lily was frowning and glaring Sirius's way and then his.

"That's just awful and mean. You horrible sod." She snapped getting up angrily and storming off.

James watched her frowning slightly.

"I think it's cool." He said grinning at Sirius and giving him two thumbs up before he ran after Lilly.

I watched as he caught up to her and tried to pull her into a hug. She pulled back and started lecturing him… or something like that. I looked to Sirius he seemed a bit put out.

"Mooney?" he asked almost pleaded, he was looking for praise.

"Yeah. That's great." I said rolling my eyes. "Way to go." I gave a sarcastic triumph flag wave.

Sirius slumped. "What's with you guys! You used to love torturing Snivellus." He griped.

I glanced at him as he walked over to the wall picking at the stones. "Well… Lily never did, but forget her…. you and Prongs… and Wormtail… you used to love it." He looked up at me tossing a rock away.

"James is just catering to Lily… you heard him. He still thinks it's cool." I shrugged and leaned against the wall, trying to disappear back into my studies.

"Yeah. I wish he'd never gotten her… he was so cool before. Now he's got to be some nice little boy…" he glared up at their backs, then glanced to me looking me up and down. "Yeah, and what about you Mooney? You're not at all energetic today…. That time of month?" he meant it as a joke, like he was talking to one of his thousands of female admirers.

"Actually… it's getting close." I said blushing. His eyes widened then he started laughing.

"Oh, yeah. I'd kinda forgotten!" he said chuckling. I slammed my book shut and glared at him.

"Great. I'm glad ONE of us can forget." I snarled. "It's not like I grow fangs, and fur and look like a freak once a month!"

He blinked quieting.

"Merlin, you're touchy." He sighed.

I took a deep breath and sat against the wall curling my knees into my chest and hugging them. "I guess I'm just stressed is all." I said softly into my knees looking out across the lake.

Sirius touched my head, I looked up to him surprised, he grinned and ruffled my hair.

"Shake some of that stress off, it's not like you have to study for O.W.L.'s. Come on, let's play catch!" He said running off, changing to a dog as he did.

I stood up. "We DO have O.W.L.'s to study for!" I shouted after him. He didn't seem to hear; I shook my head laughing and chased him.

"That was easy… if you studied." James said as he sat down at the great hall for dinner. He was talking abut pour potions O.W.L. we'd had it as our last class of the day.

"Yeah, and I didn't." I muttered shooting a glare to Sirius, who garbled an incoherent 'what' through his mouthful of food. "Don't talk with your mouth full." I said under my breath and looked back to James. "Since when do you study?" I asked.

He shrugged. "Since Lilly won't snog me when she wants to… roll." The last bit was directed towards Padfoot who handed over a roll, and James tore into it with as little manners as pad.

"You two are disgusting." I said rolling my eyes as they both gave me innocent looks. "At least chew with your mouths closed!" I said in exasperation.

"I agree." Lily said sitting beside me, and eyeing both of the others boys with distaste.

"Did'ya see Snivellus?" Sirius said quickly as he swallowed.

James's eyes grew wide. "No… I hadn't." he said now looking around.

I looked down to my food, cutting my steak. "And you probably won't now. He looked pretty badly burnt; he probably went to see Madame Pompfrey."

"Really? Niiiice."

I glanced up in time to see James and Sirius exchange high fives.

"That's just mean." Lily sniped.

"Oh come on lily… the guys a right git, he deserves to be fried by a skrute." James whined.

Lilly opened her mouth to tell him off, but Sirius interrupted by slapping the table repeatedly.

"Look! Look!" he said staring smugly towards the entrance to the great hall. We all looked but he spoke up anyways. "Are you looking?" he asked glancing. I caught his eyes.

"Yeah, we are shut up." I snapped.

Our four sets of eyes were glued to a battered looking Snape. Entering the hall, his worse burns were bandaged. His robes singed. He ignored the stairs and sat down at the Slytherin table.

Sirius looked like he was going to make some sorta of cat call, or jeer towards Snape so I grabbed his hand. His attention snapped towards me.

"Come on, leave him be. That's enough for today, isn't it?" I said giving him a steely stare.

"Fine." He huffed shaking my arm off and returning to snarfing his food.

I sat back and returned a small smile to lily's mouthed 'thank you'.

I drifted off to thought as James and Lily talked over me, and Sirius continued his crusade on the food.

Sirius…

I watched him, letting my eyes follow his profile, memorizing his pale skin and light eyes. I ached to smooth my hand over the dark bags under his eyes, the left slightly purple form a healing black eye…

I wanted to run my hands through his long tangled black hair…

And god, I wanted to tell him how I felt…

"What's it… two, three days 'till the full moon." He asked through a mouthful of steak and pumpkin juice.

I was mercilessly dragged out of my day dream.

"Yeah. Two." I bitched, getting up.

"Wait... where you going?" Peter asked, he was just joining us at the table.

"To bed." I said slipping past him. Glancing back I saw peter ask something to Sirius who shrugged noncommittally. Lilly had slid over next to James, and since he was done eating she was leaning against him still talking.

I stormed out of the hall, and up the stairs. Shooting angry glares at little first years and second years who were trying to sneak snog sessions in the hall.

"Everyone's got someone." I grumbled to myself as I reached the fat lady.

"What's that honey?" she asked nicely.

"Butteripple." I snapped, biting my tongue to keep form snapping at her to mind her own business.

She frowned at me but swung away so I could enter into the commons. I trudged up the boy's stair case and into my room.

I tossed on my pajamas, but I didn't feel like sleeping. Instead I threw my robe on and left again. Going up to the top floor then climbing up into the astronomy tower.

It was almost always empty.

I threw open one of the windows, letting the cool night breeze come take away some of the intoxicating smell of incense that lingered. I perched in the window sill watching the grounds. A black shadow moved across them, and my mind immediately assumed it to be a dog.

"Idiot." I hissed under my breath leaning my head against the sill and closing my eyes rubbing my temple. "Idiot, idiot. What's you're problem. He is your best mate." I said the last through gritted teeth, to myself of course.

I sighed and let my mind drift; I immediately could picture my mate in my head, tall, slim. Rugged, and messy. He never wore anything the proper way… someday you could even see his skinny hips, and barely protruding hip bones because his sweater was hitched up so high. I wondered what it'd be like to touch those hips… to rest my han-

"No! Stop it." I growled at myself let ting my eyes fly open and looking at my reflection in the mirror as I addressed myself.

"Stop fantazing… because here's the straight truth Remus. He is your best mate, AND a guy. You won't ever be with him, because bloody hell, he ISN'T gay. And if he was, you are just an unsightly clumsy werewolf, who's to shy to even tell him how he feels." I snapped glaring at myself. Then I sighed and pushed my bangs out of my eyes. I traced the scars on my forehead, they'd just started to fade completely… and in two days I'd go get more.

A thought bubbled in my head.

If I had any chance… any at all. .00000000000001 percent… I might as well tell him before I got any worse looking. And that meant… two days. I'd have two days to tell him.

Two days might not be enough.

"Sorry, I didn't see you… I guess… I'll be leaving." An unexpected, but very familiar voice said.

I whipped around looking to the door way.

"Snive- Snape!" I said in surprise, catching myself.

He stared wide eyed then scowled. "Oh, it's you Lupin." He snapped.

I wasn't alarmed by his quick hostility… not surprising when you remembered who I hung around… what had been done today.

"You ok?" I asked feeling really guilty about the burns.

"What do you care?" he snapped back, turning to leave.

"Wait! Sniv-uh- Snape!" I shouted after him, getting off the window sill.

"What?" he hissed turning on his heel to face me. I stared up that hooked nose of his into his dark eyes.

"Uh, sorry… for… for you know… Sirius. He's and idiot, but if you just got to know him you probably wouldn't-" I stopped seeing the mixture of looks in his eyes. Thanks and distrust.

"Wouldn't what?" he asked sounding degrading.

"Fight." I said softly.

"Doubt it." He turned and left with a swish of his robe.

I gritted my teeth, his icy air made me feel a little less guilty about finding the fun in Sirius's prank. Just a little.

I closed the window, and returned to my dorm. Feeling better after some fresh air… and deep thought. I got to my room and James was just returning, he had a sheepish grin, and I knew that across the commons Lily was sneaking back into bed too.

I said good night to him, and he climbed in bed. I sat on mine staring at Sirius.

He was a lump in his bed. Out like a light.

I bit my lip.

How would I say it? Would I just blurt it out? When would I say it? Breakfast? Lunch? Dinner? Charms or potions… in the hall… before bed? When….?

I slid under the covers.

Best to write a letter….

Definitely.

I slipped into dreams.


	2. Chapter 2

I woke late that morning, yawning and blinking at the sunlight streaked room. It was dead empty... something I was not used to. I was always one of the first to wake up.

With a groan I looked to the clock, I had no time to take a shower before breakfast. In fact I really had no time for breakfast.

I leapt up, threw on my clothes as quickly as I could. And even though I had to scrape a few moments together just to get dressed I didn't dare forgo tucking my shirt in and buttoning it, or tying the tie, or wearing a belt.

Sure, some boys -and yes Sirius was include among those- would simply ignore that bit of the dress code. And often did on a daily basis. I was not one of those boys, however.

I bolted down to the great hall, and found James, Sirius, peter, and Lilly still there. Lilly had her nose in a book. Probably studying. James was trying to chastise her, but it wasn't working to well. She might have charmed herself so she wouldn't hear him. Peter was trying his best to talk to Sirius, except that the latter was more interested in shoving as much of his abundant breakfast down his throat as possible.

"Disgusting. Your table manners truly are horrid." I said sitting down in front of them. Peter hastily made room for me on the bench muttering good mornings.

I'd love to say I'm a good person, but mostly I would brush Peter aside. Because honestly he was such a bore.

"Well good morning Mooney. Up a bit late aren't you?" Sirius somehow- and to my horror- managed to say while chewing a sizable amount of toast and egg.

"Yea, unfortunately my good mates don't care enough to wake me. I was hoping to take a shower." I said sending joking glares, and picking out my own breakfast choices and putting them on the plate that had appeared for me.

"Sorry, mate." James grinned sheepishly, which furthered into a smug look. "I was hoping to catch Evans before she disappeared into her studies."

"That worked out for you, then did it?" I muttered under my breath as Sirius finally swallowed his food and spat out what he'd been meaning to say.

"Shower? What for? You took one yesterday." He said in complete innocent ignorance.

"Some of us like to shower daily. It's a concept I'm sure you wouldn't understand." I grinned teasing him. He scowled, but his brown eyes smiled, despite. I couldn't help but wish hopelessly to freeze this moment in time.

"Got to keep the ladies happy." he replied with a self inflated hint to his voice. I looked back to my food, he'd ruined the moment.

"Ew. I don't know anyone who'd want to date a smelly scoundrel." Lilly said briefly looking at him form her book.

"Lilly!" James cried happily, but she'd already disappeared into the book.

"How'd you do that?" he moaned eagerly at Sirius.

The latter shrugged, not being able to speak as just having shoved half a giant cinnamon roll in his mouth. "I dunno, but what kind of sorry git does she think she's dating." he muttered.

"I'm not THAT smelly." James protested, then glanced to his watch. "Class starts soon..." he said standing up and helping Lilly up."Talk to you guys later." the two hurried off.

Peter looked anxiously at them then to me and Sirius. I barely had to look to know padfoot's ragged face and brown eyes held the same penetrating stare my own scarred visage and blue eyes held. We silently said in complete unison, quite frankly- Peter, get lost.

And he did. He lost no time in doing so.

We might be friends- acutance really- but peter feared me for being a werewolf and Sirius for just being nastily vicious with his own twisted humor.

"I think he might have thought you'd eat him." Sirius laughed.

"I might've, I'm starving." I sighed as my stomach grumbled. I picked up my own giant cinnamon roll as Sirius shoved a couple links of sausage into his mouth.

"You know we really ought to be going to. I know you hate to be late. "He said.

I rolled my eyes and got up, slipping an apple and a piece of toast into my robe pockets. I took the roll with me as we hurried out the great hall.

Sirius and I sat together in ancient runes, our first class. And although I paid attention to the lessons. Sirius usually fiddled around and made a nuisance of himself.

Today he'd folded an origami monkey and charmed the thing to throw itself around and screech as loud as a real howler monkey.

I watched it laughing a little. These kinds of tricks were what attracted me most to Sirius. This type didn't hurt anyone or make me feel guilty.

I was frozen watching Sirius's laughing profile as the monkey caught everyone's attention and stopped the class. He eventually got kicked out, and watching him leave I remembered my decision last night.

To write him how I feel.

A letter.

I pulled a piece of parchment out and got my pen ready. the professor ignored me, apparently under the illusion that the goody two shoes Remus Lupin was taking notes, rather then trying to find away to let his best mate know he was gay for him.

I tried to keep my pen strokes slow and deliberate, to use my best handwriting but I got excited and started scribbling it out in quick chicken scratch. As the class ended I creased the parchment so the note was closed on the inside and grabbed my bags scrambling to join Sirius outside.

I realize as I reached the door, my next dilemma. How would I get it to him? Perhaps just slip it in his bag... or...but no I'd have to do it properly. Just hand it to him.

I got outside and Sirius grabbed my arm tearing me away form the hall.

"What are you-" I got out before he shut me up with his words.

"I bribed peeves to drop water balloons on the girls and make a ruckus when class got out. He was eyeing the suit of armor, so I thought I'd get my mate out of the fire zone." he grinned and we stopped in the next hallway. Listening to the start of screams and out cries.

"So. How was the rest of class." he said with his wild grin and that glint in his eye.

I rolled my eyes. I wouldn't really answer he didn't really want to know anyway. And then it seized me, this was the perfect moment. Right now, to give him the letter.

"Hey Sirius...." I said reaching into my bag for the letter.

"Uh? Oh... one second Mooney." He said turning from me to grin down at a really young curly haired Ravenclaw.

I stared at the back of his scruffy haired head in aghast. I could tell he wasn't looking at her face. He was staring further down.

The tips of my ears burned. I mentally berated myself for even thinking I had a chance at all with him. He was apparently infatuated with the other sex- even if he had saved me from peeves and a suit of armor.

"Siri..." I whispered to myself, hoping for some miracle to get his attention back. It didn't work and he and the girl chatted, he made a joke she laughed. I refrained from hexing her. He gave her directions and then watched with hungry eyes as she walked off.

"That second year sure is fit." he said with a smug look.

I wanted to gag. Second year! Gross.

"You were saying?" he asked looking to me and down to the letter.

"Nothing." I sounded even more bitter then id wanted. "See you." I stormed off. Tearing the letter as I did. I tore it into a million pieces and threw them into the air with a small scream as I entered a vacant room and slammed the door.

Or at least I'd thought it was vacant.

I looked in horror to the wide and surprised eyes of no other then Severus Snape. He had been pouring over his studies of – most likely- potions. His surprised turned to spite.

"Get out." he hissed jumping up and crossing the room between us and glaring down his nose at me.

"I was just about to- what are you doing that's so secret?" I asked turning back at him on a second thought. He seemed to swell with anger.

"You would do well to keep your nose out of other peoples business. You deformed-" He didn't dare utter another word because I'd pulled my wand out on him. He seemed shocked but then glared. "You'd never hex me." he hissed,

"I would. I've been taught by the best, Snivellus." I hissed back.

His eyes flashed angrily. "So... you think Sirius is the best?" he asked bitterly.I glared black.

"out." he drolled, pushing me out the door, and slammed it in my face. I turned and shoved my wand into my pocket as James ran up to me and grabbed my arm. Lilly in tow, and peter trailing behind like a sad puppy.

"Remus, mate. How was ancient runes?" He said flashing pearly whites.

"Fantastic. I saw you weren't there." I teased.

He grinned, and I looked past him to see Lilly meet my eyes and her cheeks burn red.

James opened his mouth to brag but the door id just left opened and Severus strode out with his book under his arm. He was walking quickly.

"What's that git up to?" James asked rather then giving me a full account of snogging.

"OH, James." Lily sighed angrily and hit him on the shoulder lightly. She turned and stormed off following Snape. James and I watched in horror [more on his part then mine] as she called out to Severus, and when he paused and turned she placed her hand on his arm and started talking to him. They walked off slower then before. A lot slower.

James's face was almost purple with anger. "Bloody hell. What does she think she's doing!" he growled.

"Lilly's always been- well friendly towards Snape." I shrugged.

"What about Snivellus?"

I jumped not realizing Sirius had come up behind us and hung his arms around our shoulders. He looked past us to where Lilly was and scowled.

"Evans is mental." he muttered. "Come on then, we've got charms now."

"Since when do you care about getting to class on time? Either of you?" I asked shoving his arm off my shoulder and looking at both James and Sirius confused. James shrugged.

"We don't, but you do." they both said in unison.

I rolled my eyes. "Go set off a stink bomb you great sods." I teasingly growled and started to stroll down the hall.

"Oooh look at Mooney, all ticked off. What's it now... a day?" Sirius teased as they ran after me, and caught my arms hauling me to a stop.

"Yea and I'd stop reminding me or ill attack you when the night comes." I sent him a glare. He laughed and we all kept our banter down as we entered charms. Sirius and James sat together; I sat at the desk behind them. And a couple minutes before class started Lilly hurried in and stole the seat besides James.

"Where have you been?" he asked even though we all knew he knew.

"With Snivellus?" Sirius hissed mockingly and openly glaring at lily.

Lilly opened her mouth to talk but the professor walked in and cleared his throat to start lessons. I leaned back getting my pen ready for note taking. But halfway through the class my eyes drifted to the back of Sirius's head. I wondered… what it'd be like to kiss him…

"Now test it out with your partner. Go on." the professor spoke up breaking into my day dreams.

I snapped to attention as Sirius turned around [James and lily had already partnered up with each other.] and grinned at me.

"Partner." He said leaning on my desk, I grinned slightly and froze realizing his knee had brushed up against mine. I mentally told myself I was being silly, but I couldn't help but acknowledge his knee pressed against mine. I stared into his deep brown eyes. It'd be great… just to kiss him.

"Remus?" Sirius said snapping inches before my face.

I blinked and looked more clearly at him. "Uh… sorry." I said, feeling the tips of my ears grow warm.

"s'okay, just don't go mental on me mate." He rolled his eyes in Lilly's direction and produced his wand from his table behind him. "So… want to practice?"

I blinked. "Uh… what's the spell?" I asked.

His eyes widened, and his jaw literally dropped. "Are you kidding? Remus Lupin wasn't paying attention?" he said jokingly but then his eyes grew serious. "Are you alright? This isn't because of…. You know." He asked concerned.

I nearly swooned. He was CONCERNED about me.

"It'll pass. I'm sure." I shrugged it off lying to protect the fragile but deep feelings I'd been harboring in my heart for him.

"right." He gave a short nod, and glanced back to James and lily, they most clearly were not talking about spells. But loudly discussing lily's choice in friends. Sirius looked back to me with a small grin- no doubt rooting for James's side of the discussion. "So… let's practice." He said sitting up more and closer to the opposite side of the desk. I had to bite my tongue to keep from gasping as his knee slid further down my thigh.

"I still don't know the… spell." I said hoping to dear god my cheeks weren't pink.

"Accio pen." Sirius said pointing at my pen. It lurched then leapt badly into his hand. "Tada!" He grinned.

I smiled back. "right." I said ready to try.

…

By the time class ended I leapt out of my chair like a pixie was at my heels. I needed to get myself, and my attention away from Sirius.

And his knee… which had been nearly glued to my leg the whole class… and he unaware.

I bolted out the door, but as I reached the middle of the hall my four companions caught up. [Lilly, James, peter, Sirius.]

"What's wrong with you Mooney?" Sirius asked in a near bark.

"Are you alright?" Lilly put in.

"Dandy, I need some air." I half-lied through my teeth.

"Brilliant! Let's grab lunch and eat out by the lake!" James cried taking the initiative to lead everyone to the great hall.

We all piled plates high, mine nearly looked like Sirius's I was that hungry. Having skipped breakfast and all. James led the way to a non-whomping willow out by the lake and we all settled down. Lily and James nearly on top of each other, Sirius beside James but not anywhere as close as Lilly. I sat across from them all and peter looked nervous about where to sit. He glanced between Sirius and I, who shot him not glares… but not invitations either. HE ended up sitting between James and Sirius. The latter scooted over further away from peter, and closer to me.

No one talked much as we all started to eat, but as James started to care less about manners, and Lilly finished up he spoke up.

"Really Lilly, you shouldn't hang around Snape so much. You KNOW he fancies you." He said through his food.

"Oh, James you are full of it." Lilly rolled her eyes. "Severus does not fancy me. in fact he likes…" she froze looking to James and peter and Sirius who'd leaned in to hear what she was going to say, then her eyes flicked to me. "Someone else. Oh never mind. I'm his friend; I'm not telling you gits." She snapped picking up her salad and chasing around the last bits of lettuce.

"Oh sure… whoever the sorry sap is, Snivellus probably just told you that so he'd still be able to walk you to classes." Sirius rolled his eyes and bit into a chicken leg- but it wasn't like his mouth had been empty in the first place.

Lilly shot a glare at him, and James's just stewed. To confusedly angry to speak.

"Besides, he probably is holding out on really telling you what he feels because he knows you'd never go for a mudblood hater." Sirius growled. "The right git, he deserves a good…" and he trailed off into muttering curses so incoherent by the tone of his voice and the food shoved in his mouth.

"Really, Sirius. It's a wonder your family disowned you. I mean you perfectly mannered in everyway." I said with deep sarcasm and catching his eye.

He froze, blinked, swallowed his food and grinned.

"Why thank you Remus. You've got a right lot of manners yourself. 'Specially on the full moon." He commented back.

I gave a small dry laugh, James and peter ventured little chuckles, Lilly looked dumbfounded.

When we'd finished lunch we all walked over to herbology, and then to care of magical creatures. We had some free time. James and lily were nowhere to be found. Undobutly using this time for some good snoging. Peter tailed Sirius and I as we walked through the forest. We did our best to ignore him while we studied for our ancient runes O.W.L's. An idea id had, and dragged Sirius into.

We reached the edge of the forbidden forest and stopped, both of us turning to look at peter who was staring at the forest with wide eyes.

"Coming?" Sirius asked a little evilly.

Peter swallowed the lump in his throat and shook his head, then ran off. I glanced to Sirius and we both started laughing.

"Your horrible." I said sitting down at the edge of the Forrest.

"Me? You went along with it Mooney." Sirius said grinning wildly.

I lightly kicked him. "Poor peter." I said staring off at the departing shadow.

"Oh… yeah. Poor poor, pitiful wormtail." Sirius's voice dripped with sarcasm. "Come one."

"What? You want to go in?" I asked in horror.

"yeah." He shrugged. "Well then?" he held his hand out to help me up.

"Right. Your mental." I said grabbing his hand and standing up. He dropped my hand and started in. I glanced at the sun.

"Sirius… it's almost dinner time…" I said.

He glanced back at me with puppy dog eyes. But I could see he was also trying not to salivate. "Fine." He hissed, and we raced back to the castle.

We parted once we got there because I insisted on going to find James and lily and Sirius just wanted food. I searched a couple of the halls before I saw the couple exiting a door, that rapidly disappeared when they left.

The Room of requirement. Of course.

They smiled and waved, lily blushing. We walked into the great hall and sat with Sirius and peter.

"You'll never guess what wormtail saw Snivellus researching." Sirius said with a wicked grin. Peter looked like he'd die.

"N-n-o, S-Sirius. D-don't tell them! He'll- he'll kill me!" he squeaked.

"Oh shuddup." Sirius waved him away. "A love potion." He grinned looking between James and my reactions.

"A LOVE potion." Sirius put special emphasis on the words. "He was making one." He grinned wider and eviler, looking to Lilly. "Going to tell us who it might be for now Evans?" he sung.

"No." Lily snapped.

"Oh, what's it going to hurt? I might even save the sorry git he wants to drug." Sirius growled.

"You'd abuse the power." Lily snapped.

Sirius rolled his eyes and turned to shoving food in his mouth. I seriously wondered if he had a stomach, or just a bottomless pit.

"Are you sure it was a love potion?" James asked. "I mean- aren't there other potions that are pink, not just love ones?" he glanced towards lily who had a look of pride and adoration plastered on her face.

"Well…. It… it wasn't done y-yet." Peter said twisting the cuffs of his robes. "H-h-he had a book open though. T-t-to love potions… I don't th-th-think he had all the ingredients though." Peter whispered.

James looked very thoughtful; lily was red in the face and furious.

"That git. That bloody excuse of a-" she leapt up and crossed the hall to the Slytherin table. "SEVERUS SNAPE!" she snapped reaching the boy. The whole hall got quiet.

He turned looking to her surprised. "Yes?" he asked sounding degrading.

Sirius, James, and I leapt to our feet to see what would happen.

"How DARE you EVEN think about making a love potion, you putrid excuse of a man." She growled.

Severus stood up slowly."What, are you talking about?" he asked thickly and as degrading as ever.

"OH, don't act like you don't know." She mocked his voice. "You fugging git, how could you-"

"What is your point, mudblood?" Severus cut her off. Lilly seemed ready to explode. James seemed worse.

"DON'T call her a Mudblood!" James howled starting to stride over. Sirius and I leapt after him.

"Sirius." I hissed under my breath, seeing James's hand go for his wand. Sirius didn't respond his profile cold as we followed James to the Slytherin table. "Oi! Padfoot, get him." I said catching his attention and pointing to James.

Sirius gave a quick nod and jumped forward grabbing James's arms as he tried to whip his wand out on Severus. Sirius held the struggling potter

"Get off! Lemme At him! Take it back!" he shouted at Severus who seemed not even phased.

"Yes, let him go Black. We'll see how long Potter can last in a real duel."

James grew further enraged and I saw the thought fly threw Sirius's brain. But he knew better.

"Lily…" I touched her arm lightly, trying to take it and lead her away. But she angrily shoved my touch off and stormed out of the hall. James- watching- froze and Sirius let him go. He ran after her.

Severus smiled smugly at both me and Sirius. I shot him a glare and went to turn Sirius around and force him back to our table. "Not going after the Mudblood yourself?" Severus asked after us.

I'd managed to get Sirius to take a couple steps before he whirled out of my grasp, wand at the ready.

"Stupefy!" Sirius roared, I gave a start and tried to pull his arm down as the white light shot form the tip of his wand and hit Snape full in the chest knocking him backwards into the table.

When the flash had died down I was holding on to Sirius raised arm. He was grinning madly.

"Sirius!" I snapped tightening my grip and hauling him out of the hall. "You great idiot!" I snapped as we left the doors.

He was still grinning.

"You could have hurt him really bad!" I cried.

His eyes snapped to me accusing. "Yeah? He deserves it, all of it. And more." He snarled. I glared at him and he mirrored the look.

"Mr. Black, my office." The head professor of our house said, having left to 'take care' of the problem.

Sirius glanced at the professor mumbling a yes. He shot me a last glare and trudged off, purposely slamming himself into a suit of armor as he went to the office.

The professor looked at me and sighed. "Remus Lupin… we expect better out of you." And with that the professor left to tell Sirius his detention and just how many house points he'd lost us.

I rolled my eyes and trudged off to my room. I don't know why I'd been yelled at. I hadn't done anything. Actually I'd tried to stop Sirius, and I'd been the reason why he'd stopped James. So… I should really be congratulated.

I stormed into the commons and saw James holding lily, both sat on the couch. She was crying… or had been. Her cheeks had tear stains.

"hey." I said softly. James gave an acknowledging nod, and lily barely looked up. "Sirius…. Hexed him." I said, as if it were any comfort.

Lily gave a small laugh and hiccupped. "He would." She muttered, drying her eyes. "I'm going to go to bed. I'm fine." She stood up and repeated herself at the look on James's face. "Really, I'm fine." She said kissing him chastely goodnight. She also kissed me on the cheek.

"Thanks for making Sirius hold him back." She whispered. I smiled grimly and nodded.

We both watched her walk off and up the stairs to the girl's dormitory. Once we heard the door close James turned to me eagerly.

"What spell?" he asked eyes bright.

I rolled my eyes. "Just stupefy. Thank Merlin. For a second I thought he wasn't going to scream crucio." I sighed.

James gave a small laugh. "Yeah, well he'd have deserved it." He shrugged.

I blinked. "You really think that?" I asked.

He looked to me and shook his head. "Naw… I don't. But Sirius probably does."

I sighed. "Yeah. Night." I said walking of to our dorms.


End file.
